


Epilogue

by seamor



Category: Hey Diddle Diddle (Nursery Rhyme), The Three Pigs-David Wiesner, Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Children's Literature, Children's Stories, Epilogue, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Teetering on the brink of awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamor/pseuds/seamor
Summary: The Cat enjoys all the comforts her new home has to offer.
Relationships: The Third Pig/The Cat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Epilogue

The Cat certainly enjoyed her new home.  


No one in her old home had ever appreciated her music. The Little Dog had only laughed at her; the Cow had ignored her; the Dish and Spoon were always running off. The Three Pigs, on the other hand, _loved_ her music—they would always clap their hooves whenever she played a fine tune on her fiddle or sang a little ditty. Yes, she was really enjoying the place. Besides, the Third Pig was kind of cute.  


Of course, there were plenty of other comforts. The Dragon made a good sentry outside their home, since he was too large to fit in some places. He’d take care of it in case the Wolf ever came back or something else came along. Sometimes the group would leave to see if anyone else wanted to come to the Three Pigs’ house; so far, no one did, but they’d keep looking.  


The Cat suddenly had the strangest feeling that she was in the Three Pigs’ house, yet _not_ in it—almost as though she wasn’t really there. She also had the oddest sensation that she was being watched. The First Pig had described something similar, back when he first came out of his story; he said that he could almost see someone out there, but he couldn’t make out who it was.  


__

__

Shivering, she pushed those thoughts away; after all, she had a good thing going, so why spoil it?


End file.
